Unattainable
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Elias likes the sweet girl in high school and being too afraid to talk to her and her not wanting to date in high school. what happens when they run into each other 12 year later?


**Well folks I have a one shot here. There is a little plot to it in the beginning if you could just bare through. This may be a two or even a three part. For now I can settle with one but if ya'll want more I might be able to arrange that. So please review and let me know.**

 **It's about Elias having a crush on the sweet girl in school but with her not wanting to date in high school and him being too nervous to talk to her what happened when 12 years later they meet again?**

Growing up Elias had plenty of friends. Playing baseball in high school he gained different friends from all sides of the spectrum. He had to admit that enjoyed drama class because he thought it might be helpful to learn because all he wanted to do was become a wrestler. But it didn't hurt that Holly Martin was in his class. Holly was the most unattainable girl in school. She was as perfect as perfect could be. She was one of the stars on the track team so she was very fit. She stood around five feet six with a fit and firm body. She had long brown hair that she usually had in thick curls unless during her track practice she had it up. Track was right by the baseball fields so he always had a good view during practice. Of course he had to make sure the coach didn't notice. Of course noticing was one thing she didn't do towards him. It wasn't like she was a bitch or anything, he was just too shy to even talk to her.

Meanwhile Holly was finished doing her sprints when he was grabbing her bottle of water. Her best friend Chelsea approached her. "He's totally staring again." Chelsea signaled for Holly to look in the direction of Elias. He was out in center field and he trying not to be obvious but unfortunately he was. Holly and Chelsea noticed this a matter of months ago but Holly never said anything much about it. Chelsea would give her a ration. "Chelsea, I don't know what you want me to say?" "What you don't like him? He's a total cutie, plus he's an athlete like you. Don't you think you two might have enough in common? Plus to make matters even better that bitch Katie Matthews had a major thing for him and has since freshman year. But he doesn't even notice her." "Chels, I've already told you I'm not dating anyone in high school. I don't want to get distracted with boys. I mean he's a nice guy and everything. I'm trying to get to Florida State University. My parents had me in high school and worked their butts off to make sure I go to college. My father would kill me and him and if found out we were dating or anything like that." "Well, maybe on graduation day you could finally say something to him. I mean we are graduating in two months." "Yeah, that's a great idea. Oh by the way Elias I'm done with high school and I'm going to go all the way to Florida while you go to Penn state. Let's make this work. Ha ha!" Holly said sarcastically. Chelsea put her hands on her hips. "How do you know he's going to Penn state?" "He had some paperwork sitting on top of his binder one day. Looked like that was where he was going." "Oh wow, so you do like him?" "Chelsea, I'm going to get back to practice now. Stay out of it. I love you, but stay out." "Okay fine, just admit you at least like him though." "Oh my god." Holly started running away.

Current time

Holly did go on to graduate from Florida State but recently moved down to Orlando. She had found out that Chelsea met some guy from there not too long after high school and got knocked up. Her kid was already ten. But things seemed to be working out with the guy considering she moved all the way from Pittsburg. Holly was glad to have an old friend around. Holly god a business degree but she still found herself doing odd jobs. She had fun doing something different every day. She worked as a receptionist at a gym on Fridays, and walked dogs Monday and Tuesdays. Wednesday and Thursdays she worked at a cute little bookstore. She started working there when she first moved and the owner and she took to each other very well. The owner was already talking about a partnership but Holly still wasn't sure what she wanted. It was a couple of years ago that she was feeling that emptiness inside. Sure she met all sorts of people at her jobs and a lot of the meat heads who came into the gym would hit on her. But she wanted someone she could connect with. She actually helped Chelsea and got her a job at the gym and was working there full time.

Holly was enjoying a nice Saturday off when her phone started buzzing. "Hey Chelsea, what's up?" "You need to come to the gym like right now." "What?" "The gym, I just clocked in and saw someone you might want to see. It took me a second to recognize him because he sure beefed up a lot but you need to come see him." "Who?" "Just come here like right away." "Oh my god Chelsea you and your dramatics." "I know right? So are you coming?" "Yes I can be there in fifteen minutes. Man you are lucky I live so close." "Trust me, so am I." Holly had no damn idea who she was talking about. She grabbed a pair of her ripped up jean shorts and a red t-shirt. It was gorgeous outside, she was almost glad she had an excuse to get outside. She checked her hair and make-up and it was good. She grabbed her phone and started walking over.

Holly walked in and saw that Chelsea was at the front desk. "Holy shit you're cutting it close girly." "What? Okay so it took me twenty minutes to get here. Sorry." "No, it's just that he went in the back. I assuming he's showering and is done working out. Just wait up here and you'll see him soon I'm sure." "Okay…who the hell are you talking abo-"Holly trailed off as her eyes landed on him. He was around six feet maybe a little more. He was wearing a muscle style shirt and basketball shorts. He had a black beard that took like work getting it to where it was at and long dark locks that were wet strewn around his broad shoulders. She also noticed that he was walking with Bayley. She would come here on Fridays and they would talk. Bayley was in the WWE. Chelsea caught what was happening and noticed who Holly was staring at. That only gave Chelsea vindication because she wasn't sure if Holly knew who she was starting at. Because again it took a bit for Chelsea to recognize him. Suddenly she could see a hand waving in front of her face getting her attention. "So I guess you spotted him huh?" "Is that…Elias?" "Yes…yes it is. Looks pretty good doesn't he?" "Oh my god." Chelsea started laughing at Holly.

Elias was walking with his friend Bayley after their workout when he noticed the young woman at the front desk. He dropped his bag and turned around. Bayley looked at him strange. "You okay big guy?" "Bayley any chance you know who that is at the front desk? I know you come here during the week." "Oh the cute brunette? Yeah that's Holly, she works here on Fridays. She's really nice, hey she would actually be really good for you." "Fucking Holly Martin." Elias huffed. Bayley could see frustration in his eyes. "You know her or something?" He gave her a serious look. "Yeah, did you ever have the big crush throughout high school?" "Yeah, it was Matt hardy though. My chances weren't very great." She laughed. "Well, she's my Matt hardy and although she wasn't on television she was just as unattainable." "Wait, you went to high school with her?" "Yeah, she went off to Florida State. She must've ended up down here." "Well why don't you go say hi?" "I couldn't talk to her then Bayley, and according to current events…I still can't." "Oh my god, you are so cute right now. I bet you she'll be happy to see you. Was she nice to you in high school?" "Yeah, remember the whole I couldn't talk to her thing? She was a nice person though." "Okay then let's go mister."

"Oh shit Chelsea, he's coming over here and judging by Bayley's face they're destination is right here." "Good, you should say hi." "Really? He probably hates me. You said it yourself the poor guy liked me and I never even talked to him." "Well I'm sure if you explain why he would understand. It'll be okay honey." Bayley came up to Holly and embraced her in a hug. "Hey girl, are you coming into work or something?" "No, I'm good friends with Chelsea and was saying hello." "Oh that's cool. Hey speaking of friends. This is my good pal here, Elias this is Holly…Holly this is Elias." Bayley knew she was being a jackass but that was just how her friendship worked with her and Elias. Elias was hoping that he wasn't blushing but he was relieved to see that Holly was blushing. "Hello Elias, how are you?" "I'm doing really well. How have you been?" "I've been good, just enjoying one of my days off." "Me too, so you moved down here huh?" "Yeah, actually Chelsea did a while back and I just moved here earlier this year. You remember Chelsea right?" Elias smiled over at Chelsea. "Hey Chelsea." "Hey there Elias, looking good buddy!" Now Elias knew he was blushing. He suddenly remembered Chelsea's brashness. Elias was looking back at Holly. "So Elias, are you a wrestler or something? I Know that Bayley is." "Yeah, living out my dream working for WWE." "Wow, that is so awesome. I'm very happy for you." "How about you? Are you happy?" "Yeah, I mean I only work here on Friday nights and close up the place. I usually just chill on Saturdays. Monday mornings I walk dogs for a few clients and sometimes Tuesday nights. I also work at a nice little bookstore. I like mixing things up." "Whoa, that's cool though. So maybe I'll see you around? I just don't usually make it over here. Bayley likes to come here but usually I'm over at the Performance Center." "Yeah, you know where to find me. It was really nice seeing you." "You too." He waved bye to Chelsea and him and Bayley walked out. Holly looked like she had been holding her breath the entire conversation and leaned on the counter. "Oh my god, I think I would have been in trouble if I talked to him in high school knowing he was going to turn out like that. Oh my god he is sexy." "You really need to get laid girl. When was the last time you even had a boyfriend?" "Um…I'm not sure." Holly was still looking in the direction that Elias walked off to. "But I'm pretty sure I blew it with him. I mean he's obviously still sweet like he was in high school but it would be pretty tacky for me to try anything." "Well, maybe you will see him more you never know." "Yeah, maybe."

A few more weeks had gone by and Holly was finding herself hoping that Elias was going to walk in. She had only seen Bayley once. She was hoping Bayley would say something figuring that he told Bayley about her but she didn't say anything. So she just shrugged it off. But it was another Friday and Holly was getting ready to close up. It was actually slow for a Friday. She was walking up to lock the doors after making sure no one else was inside when Elias walked up to the doors like it was on queue. Her heart started to pound. "Hey can we talk?" He asked through the shut doors. She opened it letting him in. "We can't be very long, I was just about to lock the doors." "I know I was actually waiting for you to lock up." "Oh..." He realized he might have made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I just had to talk to you and I didn't want to try and do it while you were working and I didn't have your number. I talked to Chelsea the other day though and she did say just to come by when you were closing." "Oh she did huh? Okay well, I don't really want the cameras to see us talking so we're going to have to go where there aren't any." He followed as she went to the woman's locker room and shower area. Elias felt a little funny going in there at first but followed suit. "Sorry, we can go to the men's showers if that makes things more comfortable for you?" "No this is okay." "So is everything okay? You look sort of nervous." "Well that's because I am." "Okay…?" "Fuck I can't take this anymore!" He grabbed her nearly slamming her against the lockers crashing his lips onto hers. His heart was going a million miles an hour but it settled when he felt her starting to kiss him back. He reached down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him to hold herself up and he set her down on one of the benches. He pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side. He started kissing her again and reached his hands underneath her to undo the clasp of her bra. She arched her back to help him. He freed it from her body and threw it by her shirt. He sat down with her legs still wrapped around him and he sat up as his hands travelled from her stomach up to her breasts. He massaged at them and pinched the nipples between his fingers. She arched her body up at him again. He moved his hands to her hips and forced her against him as he then leaned down finding her lips again. She reached her hands down and slid them under his shirt. He paused and removed his shirt and presumed his position. Her hands roamed all over his chest as she grinded her hips at him. His mind was spinning. He couldn't believe that he was right here in this position with the girl of his dreams. He leaned back up and stood up grabbing her hand to stand her up. She undid the button on her jeans and slid them down along with her panties. His breath hitched in his throat. She placed her hands on his pecks and gave him a lustful look. It was then he realized her hands were working at his belt buckle. She took care of that then undid his button and zipper pulling with all her might getting his pants and briefs down. She kissed him once more as his erection sprung free. She then got down on her knees in front of him grabbing a hold of his cock. He tilted his head back as he lips danced along the tip teasing him. He was afraid he was going to collapse right there. She ran her one hand up his abs and chest gliding her nails lightly across as her other hand took a hold of shaft as she slid as much of him in her mouth as she could. She slowly bobbed her head up and down a few times. He buried his hands in her hair and was trying hard not to rush her pace because it felt great but he just wanted so much more of her. "Fuck!" he groaned as she started to go a little faster and was taking more of him in. She was working her hand up and down in the absence of her mouth. "Oh my god baby please don't stop." He begged as she worked him more. But after a couple minutes he couldn't take it anymore and stopped her. He stood her up and he sat on the bench guiding her with him. He grabbed her hips sitting her down as she started to straddle him as she aimed the tip of his cock at her entrance slowly going down molding their bodies together. She moaned out adjusting to him. He rubbed his hands all over her back and she started to roll her hips and he used his strength lifting her up and down on him. She had a firm hold on his shoulders joining his movements. "Mmm Elias right there." She moaned. Just hearing her say his name moaning made him want to go off right there but he knew what was soon ahead would be the best part. He started to feel her body tremble and her walls tighten around him. She adjusted herself a little bit to get a better grip to take more of the control. She started bouncing up and down on him faster. He popped one of her nipples in his mouth bringing her right to the edge. He did everything he could to assist her in the best orgasm. "Holy Fuck!" She shouted glad nobody could hear them. He rode it out and he enjoyed every second of it. She took a few deep breaths and planted her lips onto his. She was still slowly going up and down as their tongues danced. He used his strength to stand them up and positioned her on her back and climbed back on top of her. He entered her again and she lost her breath for a second. He gave her no time to recover as she started to thrust in her rapidly. She knew how badly he wanted to cum as she felt him twitching but she was close again. She nibbled on his ear. He could feel that familiar feeling around him. He kept up his pace as he was getting even closer. He felt her go and couldn't take it anymore. He quickly pulled out and grabbed a hold of himself cumming on her stomach. They were both breathing heavily as he struggled to get to his feet. He reached for a towel and handed it to her. She started to wipe him off of her. "Well it's a good thing we're already in the showers huh?" he smirked. She smiled back as he helped her up guiding her to the showers.

A few days had gone by. They exchanged numbers and texted back and forth a lot and called at night. But he had to go to RAW on Monday. He was going to come back Wednesday and they were going to get together. Needless to say Chelsea screeched like a little girl when she found out they finally hooked up. They may have done it a little unconventionally but it seemed to work for them.

 **Well thank you everyone for checking this one out. I know I had some story in the beginning before the good stuff. But I didn't think it would be long enough for an actually story so I still kept it as a one-shot. I am possibly thinking of doing a part two considering there's enough of an opening. Pease review and let me know if you would want me to and I think I could probably cook something up.**


End file.
